watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 162/@comment-38462233-20190802140008/@comment-27702860-20190803161854
The amusing part relating to Shizuku's 'joke' that no girls like her is: Yeah she's getting closer to Tomoko - but now she's also caught the ire of Tomoko's crew (off-hand: Ucchi, Kotomi, Yuri, Nemo) and yet she's still more or less oblivious to what these girls have against her :D I wondered if Tomoko were to become a true senpai she would help Shizuku become friends with her friends. Uchi is a special case, of course, as is Kotomi, but Tomoko does not consider her a friend. I do not think Yuri or Nemo dislike her. Yuri had her "stranger anxiety," and I think Hina took advantage to being older to piss on her a bit. That sort of competition. But if you recall the great lunch picture, Hina is cheerfully waving at her. Since she is in a lower class, her schedule is probably really different so she would not hang out with Katō. I do think Yoshida would be a good influence. "Toughen her up a bit!" I liked the original series' premise, but I wouldn't have stuck with it so long if the authors weren't actually *really* good - like, better than most things in the manga/anime medium of late - to the point where I kind of study it. Certainly. Tomoko falling into one cringe moment after another which increase in severity would get ridiculous and exploitive: "Oooo! Tomoko has her period . . . IN CLASS!!!! Tomoko has cholera . . . DURING THE MAID CAFE!!! Tomoko develops Kuru . . . shoudn't have eaten those Mike cookies, huh Tomoko? Ha! HA! Ha!" Not sure if my wife agrees with my 'genius' assessment, but she is a more casual fan and reads it with me (and while anecdotal evidence is never something I like to rely on - she's come to know the series as 'that lesbian harem manga you like,' an assessment from a more or less straight woman that came with no goading from me :D) While I would disagree with it being a "lesbian harem manga" – not . . . that there is anything wrong with it – I did find the treatment of Uchi interesting. All jokes aside, Uchi has a "real problem": she is coming to terms with being bisexual/lesbian in a society that traditionally looks down on that. She is like a fundamentalist in that she seems to believe such is "wrong" – キモい! – but she cannot deny it. I have built too many Walls of Text on Uchi, but the story is not clear cut. We – Ed. do not realize what is going on for chapters or about a year and a half in story time. She starts as a "joke" who thinks Tomoko is a lesbian but quickly became more complicated such as getting jealous when she thinks Tomoko is looking at to flirting with to [CENSORED – Ed.] other girls. Then she reveals hints that she is, well, "excited" by the idea. This is all different than the usual case in ''manga ''where she would continously and blatantly try to hit on Tomoko with Tomoko either remaining comically clueless or continually rebuffs her. We can actually wonder what happens to her should Tomoko figure out what is going on, assuming Uchi makes it clearer to her, and Tomoko rejects her. What does Uchi do then? Your wife might at least appreciate that we have female characters who behave like actual girls rather than Some Guy's Fantasy of girls. The little touch of the girl in the skirt reflexively placing her hand on the back of it to prevent it from rising up as she ascends a staircase, is probably something most guys would not notice . . . unless . . . they . . . spend . . . a . . . lot . . . of . . . time . . . watching . . . girls . . . in . . . skirts. . . . Similar to how girls in skirts get into and out of cars. Ask your wife about that! Or maybe you should not: "Why are you looking at girls in skirts?!"